Extra Large Mayhem
by Major144
Summary: It's the Mech Mash Murder Brawl on Insanus. Blastus and Thrasher are determined to win and become popular and with the arrival and help of a certain giant robot they just might succeed.
1. Chapter 1 Competition

Extra Large Mayhem

Chapter 1 Competition

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was another day at Harry S. Apocalyps. The students were at their desk writing papers on the many arts of torture. Dreadnot was at his desk looking at the latest weapons on his computer, when he got an email that made his eyes go wide in both excitement and joy. The teacher leaped upon his desk getting his students' attention.

"Good news class! The Mech Mash Murder Brawl is coming up!" Said Dreadnot.

"What's that?" Asked Thrasher.

"Why one of the biggest and most important events on Insanus! Mechs and giant robots compete in a giant battle arena for combat and whoever is left will have the honor of facing the grand champion and they somehow manage to beat him they would be the new champion and be showered with riches and popularity." Said Dreadnot.

"Whose the grand champion?" Asked Blastus.

"Principle Thunderbite." Said Dreadnot.

The students blinked their eyes in surprise at this.

"He used to be the head of a giant robot." Explained Dreadnot.

This clarified the students' surprise and they nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now you have each being supplied with a starter mech so you can compete in the Mech Mash Murder Brawl. Customize them and upgrade them anyway you like. Now I expect a great deal of carnage from all of you." Said Dreadnot.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Thrasher and Blastus walked together to their lockers.

"Dude this is our big change to finally become popular. All we have to do is beat everyone else in this contest and Thunderbite and will be set for life." Said Blastus thinking big.

"That's easier said then done." Muttered Thrasher already dreading the upcoming competition.

Unbeknownst to anyone a giant blue robot with classic red muscle car was making it's way to Insanus and it was going to bring a special kind of mayhem.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Mechs

Extra Large Mayhem

Chapter 2 Mechs

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Later that day the students were taken to a large hanger area where they were given their starter mechs. The stander starter mech resembled a large skeletal metal humanoid with a few patches of grey metal armor. They came equipped with boot jets and low level blasters on their wrist. There was also a big pile of scrap metal and spare parts in one corner of the hanger incase the students weren't rich, they could see about salvaging some metal to upgrade their mechs.

Megawatt, Maimy, and a bunch of other rich kids were using their parents money to buy upgrades and weapons for their mechs. Tacklebot, Steve, and Weenus were going through the scrap metal pile and salvaging parts to use as armor and weapons. Blastus and Thrasher watched the other students work with gusto.

"Dude there's no way we can win this." Said Thrasher.

"Relax man we got this." Said Blastus.

A bunch of trucks packed with armor and weapons rolled up to the rich kids and began to dump their loads. Thrasher and Blastus eyed the pile of armor and weapons with worry.

"Don't mind them. Let's take our mechs out for a spin and see if we can find anything useful in the junkyard." Said Blastus.

"Like we're actually going to find some kind of ultimate weapon in the junkyard." Said Thrasher sarcastically.

The two got into their mechs and headed to the junkyard, unaware they were actually going to find a ultimate weapon.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Big Deal

Extra Large Mayhem

Chapter 3 Big Deal

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Blastus and Thrasher reached the junkyard, got out of their mechs, and began to search it for anything they could use to make into weapons or use to upgrade their mechs. So far they had found squat. Thrasher was disappointed with their lack of success and thought about giving up and just head home, while Blastus remained determined and continued on with the search.

"Give it up man. We aren't going to find anything and I highly doubt a ultimate weapon is going to just come falling out of the sky." Said Thrasher.

At that moment the giant robot know as Megas came flying in and landed a few hundred yards from the two robots. Thrasher stared at the giant robot in shock, while a big grin spread across Blastus's face.

"Jackpot man! We're taking that robot and we are so going to win the Mech Mash Murder Brawl!" Said Blastus.

"I don't know Blastus. I don't think the pilot of that robot is just going to hand it over to us." Said Thrasher eyeing Megas nervously.

"Then we just take it by force." Said Blastus as he and his friend boarded their mechs and approached the giant robot.

Inside Megas, Coop was at the wheel, Jamie was in the front passenger seat, and Kiva was in the back seat using her computer to scan the surrounding area, when the trio noticed the two giant robots approaching them.

"Surrender your robot to us!" Boomed Blastus's voice from his mech.

"As if! I'm not giving my ride to anyone!" Yelled Coop as he had Megas deliver a punch to Blastus's mech knocking it to the ground.

Coop then had Megas pick up Thrash's mech and then he smashed it down hard on Blastus's mech. Megas then grabbed the heads of the two robots and slammed them together. The fight was over in a few seconds. Blastus and Thrasher groaned as they crawled out of the wreckage of their machines. The two robots looked up at Megas who was looking down at them. Thrasher panicked thinking he was about to be crushed fell to his knees and pleaded to the giant robot.

"Please have mercy on us! We only wanted to use your giant robot to win a giant fighting robot contest and become popular! We were going to give it back to you!"

"Giant fighting robot contest?" Asked Coop with a bit of interest.

"Yeah. It's one of the biggest events on our planet and tons of robots are competing to see whose the strongest." Said Blastus.

"Alright I like the sound of that. Tell you what, I'll enter my robot into your competition and make it look like it's yours. I'll win it and you guys can take the credit and popularity. I just really want to smash some stuff up." Said Coop.

"Deal." Said Blastus.

Coop had Megas pick the robots up and they hoped into the backseat with Kiva. Names were exchanged and Coop activated a tint on the windows so no one could see inside the robot. Megas then marched off towards the city to compete in the Mech Mash Murder Brawl.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Sign Up

Extra Large Mayhem

Chapter 4 Sign Up

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A huge arena in downtown had been set up for the Mech Mash Murder Brawl. Robots were filling the stands in anticipation for the epic show they were bound to see. There was one big entrance for the contestants and their mechs to enter through and sign up.

Weenus entered with his mech, which had one extremely large right arm with a ton of spikes on it and a tiny left blaster arm.

Tacklebot entered with a mech with armor that made it look like a football player, with a bunch of spikes over it's body.

Megawatt enter with a mech decked out in shiny parts and upgrades.

Maimy entered with a slender mech with deadly blades on it's arms and vicious looking tendrils sticking out of it's back.

A few hundred more mechs entered the arena before Megas showed up and signed up. Soon the arena was maxed out and the competition was fixing to begin.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Pile Up

Extra Large Mayhem

Chapter 5 Pile Up

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

All the fighting mechs stood in the arena ready to fight. Up above a giant floating cube with tv screens on the sides displaying the words Mech Mash Murder Brawl. A loud voice began to boom out of the cube.

"Welcome to the Mech Mash Murder Brawl! The rules are simple, just be the last one standing and you win. Once you win, you get the chance to fight the champ and if you beat him, you'll be the new grand champion. Now let the brawling begin!"

Immediately after this was said all the mechs began to fight each other. Punches and kicks were thrown. Lasers, bullets, and missiles were fired. Swords and other bladed weapons were swung. The mechs fought each other on the ground and the air. Many mechs were taken down immediately and in the center of all this carnage and chaos was Megas.

Coop gave a wild yell of excitement as he piloted Megas through all the craziness and used a bunch of wrestling moves to smash and stomp several other mechs. Soon a bunch of contestants had fallen at Megas's mighty hands and a bunch of the other fighters saw what a threat the blue mech was and focused their attention on it. Weenus charged at Megas with a mighty roar throwing his big fist at the blue mech. Coop sidestepped the blow, before he grabbed Weenus by the legs and began spinning him around and smashing him into several other mechs before letting go of him and sent him crashing into another group of mechs. Tacklebot ducked down and charged at Megas with his left shoulder. Coop met the charge with Megas's right shoulder. The two mechs seemed evenly matched, until Coop put Megas's rockets into high gear and they pushed Tacklebot back and sent him smashing into a arena wall. Before Megas could do anything Maimy struck at the blue mech from behind with one of her tendrils that sent a powerful shock through the blue mech. Coop greeted his teeth as he had Megas grab the tendril and yank Maimy into the air and smashed her into the ground several times. He then ripped the tendril apart and then faced off against Megawatt.

"You're so going down!" Said Megawatt as he searched his controls for his mech's weapon's system.

Megawatt hadn't bothered reading his mech manual, so he had no idea what any of his were. He pressed a button and his mech exploded taking several other mechs with him.

"Time to roast these turkeys!" Said Coop as he pressed a bunch of buttons on his controls.

A bunch of guns and missiles pointed out of Megas and began firing. Soon all the other mechs were destroyed and only Megas was left in the arena. The crowd went wild and cheered in excitement. Soon the final round would begin.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Champion

Extra Large Mayhem

Chapter 6 Champion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As the crowd in the stadium waited for the final round, Dreadnot lead Thunderbite to a massive hanger where a large skeletal robot body with four clawed arms was kept. The robot body was headless and it was Thunderbite's body. Thunderbite flew up to the body and attached himself to it as Dreadnot opened the hanger doors. The completed robot stomped out of the hanger and flew to the arena to fight Megas. The crowd went wild at the sight of Thunderbite who pumped his fists in the air and roared.

"Whoa! Thunderbite looks pretty cool." Said Thrasher.

"Yeah." Agreed Blastus.

"Well his about to go down like the rest." Said Coop gripping his steering wheel.

"May the final fight begin!" Boomed the announcer's voice.

Thunderbite charged forward and delivered a couple of punches to Megas, before grabbing the other robot and tossing him to the other side of the arena. Megas crashed into a wall and Thunderbite leaped at him. Coop countered by shooting Megas's right leg up and catching Thunderbite in the chest, before activating the rockets in Megas's foot and sent Thunderbite flying and crashing back. Thunderbite scrambled to his feet as Megas charged him. The two robots met and began to grapple with each other. Thunderbite began to punch Megas with his lower arms. Coop countered this by pressing some buttons that made some high powered guys pop out of Megas's chest and shoot the arms to bit and blasted Thunderbite back. Thunderbite let out a roar and extended his hands into claws and charged at Megas swinging. Megas leaped back to avoid the attack, but still received some scrapes on it's sides.

"That jerk ruined my paint job! That's it! This sucker is really going to get it!" Declared Coop as he pressed a bunch of button combos on his controller.

Megas began deliver a bunch of punches and kicks to Thunderbite smashing and denting his armor. Thunderbite tried to slice at Megas with his claws again, but Megas caught both arms and ripped them right off! The crowd cheered excitedly at this. Megas then delivered a powerful uppercut that ripped Thunderbite's head right off his body and sent it flying high into the sky. Thunderbite's body feel onto it's back and his head crashed outside the city.

"Well...it was a...good fight." Groaned Thunderbite.

"We have a new champion!" Declared the announcer.

The crowd cheered as Thrasher and Blastus stepped out of Megas and bowed. They flew down to the ground and gave Coop a thumbs up. Coop returned the thumbs up before Megas flew into the sky and flew away from Insanus. A crowd gathered around Thrasher and Blastus and lifted them up on their shoulders in celebration. And so both Thrasher and Blastus became super popular on their planet and Coop had a good time destroying stuff. It was a win all around.

The End


End file.
